


You're So Stupid

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: EXO-K play the Pepero game. Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun is stupid.





	You're So Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> just because the title and summary is like that doesnt mean i tolerate the whole soo hates baek and thinks hes the most annoying shit ever bullshit so just. dont.

"Hold it in your mouth properly!"

Kyungsoo shrugs and keeps the biscuit between his teeth horizontally. Honestly, he was dragged into playing the game forcefully, this is the least they can do for him.

He hears sighs of slight disappointment around him and he decides to take out the stick and eat it in two bites. "What's wrong with you guys?" Kyungsoo takes the box from Jongin and takes out the last two sticks. He eats them both before he throws the box to the side. "Ah, too bad, I finished all of it."

"Hyung," Sehun and Jongin whine at the same time.

"First, you hold it wrong," Jongin starts. "And then you finish all of it." He shakes his head and stares at the empty box longingly.

"That was for my turn," Sehun says as he crosses his arms, leaning his weight against Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol only reaches up to ruffle his hair in a poor attempt at comfort.

"You're no fun," Baekhyun tuts, reaching across their small circle of six to grab a bag from behind Junmyeon. Kyungsoo's effort at not fixing his eyes on the sight that Baekhyun leaves right in front of him isn't noticeable to anyone else, but somehow Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is doing this on purpose. There's no way he has to be wiggling as he keeps his balance, and to lift one leg while he's on his knees is unnecessary.

Junmyeon slaps Baekhyun on his shoulder when he accidentally tickles Junmyeon's side, and with a yelp and an unopened box of Pepero in his hand, he goes back to sitting by Kyungsoo's side.

"I have more, don't worry, Sehun!" Baekhyun grins and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Of course Baekhyun would have extra.

"Let's skip my turn then, since I'm such a kill-joy."

"Nice try," Baekhyun says, tearing the box open carefully with his pretty fingers (Kyungsoo is not staring) and putting the foil package to his mouth to bite at the end to rip it open (Kyungsoo is really not staring).

Kyungsoo snatches a stick when Baekhyun holds the package to him and places it in his mouth the same way he did just earlier, eyes shining with unnecessary defiance as the five other members still sigh at his stubbornness.

Kyungsoo is convinced everyone is going to kick him out of the game this time when Jongin is reaching forward to take the stick out of his mouth, when he suddenly feels Baekhyun pressing against him closer, his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder to hold him in place.

Jongin rears back in amusement and Kyungsoo snaps his eyes to where Baekhyun is leaning towards him to bite at one end of the stick. It isn't even two seconds before he feels Baekhyun's lips pressing against his cheek and closing around the biscuit as he chews.

The members are laughing around them but all Kyungsoo can focus on is how the hand that was previously on his shoulder has now curled around his neck in a shy but firm touch as Baekhyun leans his face impossibly closer to bite again at the biscuit. When Baekhyun's mouth closes over what he has broken off, his lips press against the corner of Kyungsoo's, and, out of instinctive reaction, when he lets out a shuddering sigh at the touch, what remains of the stick falls out of his mouth and into his lap, where his fists have apparently clenched too tight.

When Baekhyun lets him go and pulls back, the smirk on his face is badly hidden and his eyes show unmistakable mischief, and Kyungsoo suddenly feels warm all over.

"Sehun-ah, say ahh," Baekhyun sings with a cute voice, in contrast with what he's just done with Kyungsoo. Sehun smiles happily as he lets Baekhyun place a stick in his mouth and Chanyeol proceeds to bite at the free end. The rest of the members laugh at how playfully opposed Sehun is at the idea of Chanyeol kissing him, but it's all good fun when Chanyeol breaks the biscuit off right before their lips meet and Sehun even pouted after.

Chanyeol holds his hand up across himself and Kyungsoo has barely recovered enough to get the message and take his and Baekhyun's stick and put it beside Chanyeol and Sehun's on his palm.

"What a loser," Chanyeol sticks his tongue out, decidedly proud at the difference in size.

"Whatever," Baekhyun answers back, not bothered the slightest that Chanyeol beat him at the game. He takes a stick out for Jongin and Junmyeon to play, but Kyungsoo really can't focus on anything besides Baekhyun.

Junmyeon and Jongin end up with a stick almost as short as Chanyeol and Sehun's, and right about then Kyungsoo's decided to back out of the game before Baekhyun tries anything again, getting ready to stand up to leave.

But before he can even lift his weight off of the floor, Baekhyun has gripped him by the front of his sweater. "No fair!" Baekhyun's voice is loud as he protests against their team losing. "Kyungsoo wasn't holding it properly! You have to give us another try!"

Kyungsoo tries to fight back because no one really cares, they're all munching away at the snack already. Literally the only stick left is in Baekhyun's hand. He should just eat it--

"If Kyungsoo doesn't want to, you lose! Just admit your defeat," Chanyeol laughs. Sehun gives him a high-five, proud of their almost win.

"Who says Kyungsoo doesn't want to," Baekhyun raises his chin, and Kyungsoo is in the middle of prying his fingers off of his sweater when Baekhyun turns to him, pushes his back against the couch, and goes so far as straddling him. "He'll do it, we'll win, you'll see."

Junmyeon opens his mouth to scold Baekhyun for being inappropriate but Jongin and Sehun distract him when they suddenly attack him with tickles.

Great, Kyungsoo thinks, eyes focusing on Baekhyun's face in front of his, everyone fading into the background. He can't even ask for Chanyeol's help because he's too busy slapping his hands against the floor and laughing his ass off.

"I'm punishing you after this," Kyungsoo hisses, hands coming up to rest casually on Baekhyun's hips. He tries to make it look friendly, because the others are around and could decide to actually watch them at any moment, but he ends up gripping Baekhyun by the waist a little harshly anyway, his fingers dipping under the hem of Baekhyun's shirt and pressing hard against the skin there. "You're so stupid."

"I am," Baekhyun whispers in agreement, tapping Kyungsoo's lips with the Pepero stick. "Open up."

Kyungsoo finds there really is no escaping Baekhyun when he's this unnecessarily competitive. Kyungsoo bites on his end of the stick and closes his eyes when Baekhyun starts breaking it into his own mouth.

"You might want to open your eyes," Baekhyun whispers after he swallows some of the broken biscuit down, so Kyungsoo does, eyes crossing at how close Baekhyun's face is.

"Better."

Kyungsoo should have wondered where Baekhyun's hands were, but he doesn't find it surprising when he sees in his peripheral Baekhyun waving Chanyeol's attention over to them, his other hand tugging at the short hair at the back of Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo is about to flip Chanyeol off for looking so interested when Baekhyun finally steals the last bit of biscuit from in between his teeth and presses his lips square against Kyungsoo's.

This is so unnecessary, Kyungsoo thinks to himself, because when has Baekhyun ever needed an excuse to kiss him anyway. But when Baekhyun coaxes Kyungsoo's lips open with his and pushes his tongue between them, all his thoughts come flying out the window and he moans at the sweet taste of leftover chocolate on Baekhyun's tongue.

His eyes slip closed and later he'll berate himself for getting so into it when all the members are right there, but for now he kisses back, can't help but lose control when Baekhyun moans back into his mouth, and then bites at Kyungsoo's lower lip.

Kyungsoo's hands have crawled higher under Baekhyun's shirt, him being unaware of how little or how much time has passed, when Baekhyun pulls back in a rush and places his hands around Kyungsoo's wrists, stopping him from doing anything more. "Ah-ah," he lets out a breathless laugh. Kyungsoo watches him with eyes blinking and winded. "Not here."

Kyungsoo groans and pushes Baekhyun right off his lap, noticing that Jongin, Junmyeon, and Sehun are all still in their own world. Chanyeol is staring resolutely at the empty Pepero box Baekhyun has left in his hand.

Kyungsoo sighs.

"We win," Kyungsoo announces loudly as he stands up and dusts his pants off. He bends down and taps Baekhyun's cheek in a silent command for him to open his mouth, so he does, and Baekhyun's eyes shine with pride. "Not one crumb left."

Chanyeol nods hastily to agree, eyes only fluttering towards Kyungsoo for a second. His cheeks are flushed. "You win."

Kyungsoo doesn't want to stick around long enough to see if Chanyeol is going to call everyone else's attention to them, and he doesn't want to stick around long enough for them to tease him about it anyway.

When Kyungsoo has straightened himself back up, he starts walking to his bedroom and he feels the emptiness behind him. He turns back to see Baekhyun just watching after him.

"What are you doing still sitting there?"

For someone who knows how to tease so well, Baekhyun can be pretty stupid, his head tilted to the side, his eyes unfocused, his lips parted in confusion. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun isn't really stupid, though. He's already turned on, _anticipating and expectant_ \-- Kyungsoo can tell.

__

"Didn't I say something about punishing you after this?"

__

Baekhyun gets the idea immediately, shooting up from the floor and rushing over to Kyungsoo who holds him by the back of his neck. As they start walking slowly, Kyungsoo turns back again carefully.

__

"You," Kyungsoo warns Chanyeol. "Don't tell them about this."

__

Chanyeol visibly swallows. "Yeah--" his breath hitches. "Yeah, okay."

__

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i lost my shit when the lotte ad came out can you tell???  
> http://cfile9.uf.tistory.com/image/247BC64C58085728084646  
> also, you got that hinted chanbaeksoo?? no??? never mind then


End file.
